Talk:Life Bond
Removed peer review template --Epinephrine 10:07, 27 January 2006 (UTC) Reduce damage from attacks only? plkease can someone tell me if this damage is relative to your armour? I jsut noticed the subtle wording in the description today. It would imply that spell damage are NOT diverted by lifebond. Is that really teh case? I used to run bonder quite a bit and never noticed it... -PanSola 07:26, 28 February 2006 (CST) :Blah just tried with little thorn outside Aug Rock. Thorn got hit by meteor, and I didn't see -0 on myself, so I guess he does take full damage despite being life-bonded... -PanSola 07:30, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::Always been that way. --Fyren 08:45, 28 February 2006 (CST) :::Unless I'm mistaken, "attacks" would include wand/staff attacks, melee attacks, and bows, but not spells. Life Barrier, on the other hand, reduces damage from all sources^^ ~Avatarian 86 (not logged in, at school) Call of Protection and Life Bond Is it just me, or does Call of Protection not work with this skill? I tested with and without CoP and the pet seems to take just as much damage. Additionally, the pet is taking a lot of damage with or without, while the master is taking almost none. Since with CoP, both the pet and master would have almost the same damage reduction, the pet should not be taking anymore damage than the master. I don't think CoP works with this skill, which is too bad, cuz it would rock with it.--Windjammer 14:13, 4 December 2006 (CST) Nevermind, did more testing, due to attribute distribution, the damage reduction provided by CoP was low enough, and that provided by Life Bond high enough, that there was a big difference in the amount of damage taken by master and pet when the pet was being whaled on by 10+ mobs. Redistributed the attributes and pet and master are taking about the same amount of damage now.--Windjammer 14:38, 4 December 2006 (CST) Heh, yet more testing done. With the DR from LB and CoP equal, the pet still takes more damage than the master. Without CoP active, the pet dies very quickly though, so it must be doing somthing. My hypothesis, the DR from CoP is applied before the damage is halved by LB, meaning the master gets the benefit of two DR's. Then, to damage the master at all, the attack would have to inflict 80+ damage: (80 damage / 2 (from Life Bond)) -20 damamege (from CoP) -20 damage (from LB) = 0 damage.--Windjammer 14:58, 4 December 2006 (CST) Maybe... If someone enchanted with this has one health, and they are hit, do they take 1 damage and die or do they live? possibe solo build i smell? user:spcypnts :Soloing with an enchant other isn't going to help much. --Fyren 18:05, 8 December 2006 (CST) :You're thinking of Protective Spirit or Protective Bond. It reduces damage taken by half, not limits damage to half of HP. They'll still die. Ayumbhara 11:29, 19 December 2006 (CST) Heroes it seems that they do not get hurt by life bond (life barrier aswell) Jaimes Laig Romarto 10:44, 9 December 2006 (CST) :i've noticed that as well. Pretty much kills the energy management in Balthazar's Spirit. :( I am bobo 21:02, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::Wrong, while I was farming in Hard Mode, I was terra tanking, and I had one of my heroes bond me, she had 16 protection prayers, was maintaining life bond, and life barrier on me, and my hero was overwhelmed with all the damage against me, and died. So, thats wrong o.o (t- ) 13:39, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Redirected Damage Type Does anyone knows what's the damage type that the bonder recieves through this skill? I'm thinking it might be untyped damage, but I've not had the time to test it. :It doesn't trigger Essence Bond but does trigger Balthazar's Spirit, so probably it is untyped. Either that or Chaos somehow. Ayumbhara 17:45, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::I was testing life bond on a hero under the Stone Striker enchantment, while being under Mantra of Earth and I did not get the benefice from earth damage...so the redirected damage was not earth.Am-Andin Aldarion 07:34, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Stacking Life Bond What happens if multiple people put Life Bond on the same target? I'd like to hear the results from actual testing, not 'theoretically speaking'. VegaObscura 15:31, 28 March 2007 (CDT) U cannot stack enchantmanets...... :Not true. Holy Wrath split energy penality. So maybe life bond may split the damage to the caster ( probably no effect on the one protected).—'├ Aratak ┤' 13:44, 14 May 2007 (CDT)